


Come What May

by lifeandlighters



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Day 2, Gallavich Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlighters/pseuds/lifeandlighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian's bipolar disorder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

Mickey wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. Did he hide the knives and wait it out? Did he call a doctor like Fiona said?

He didn’t know.  That’s what that whole next day felt like. He was trapped in a haze of uncertainty. Maybe if he just pretended it wasn’t happening, it would all go away. But there was no way he could do that, there was no way he could forget about Ian _ever_. Not when he was near him, not when he was gone, not when he was totally fine, and especially not now.

He tried to talk to him. He tried to get him to eat, and with every passing moment he became more worried. He was so scared. Fuck that. He was terrified.

This was Ian, his rock, his best friend, his lover, his boyfriend, his soulmate, the only person besides Mandy and his mom who’d ever genuinely cared about him, the only person that he’d ever loved, and the only person who’d ever loved him.

The house was unnervingly silent. Svetlana had taken Yevgeny to a play date or some shit. His brothers were out on a job. Terry was in jail. Ian didn’t make any noise. The only person up besides Mickey was Mandy, but she was in her room. So Mickey sat, alone, in the kitchen drinking whiskey, and trying, and failing to forget what was happening. He tried to forget how happy he’d been two days ago, and yesterday morning. He tried to forget how much it hurt when Ian had yelled. He tried to forget how happy Ian had just been and how sad he was now and how Mickey couldn’t make it go away.

The whiskey helped. The stinging pain was now a dull ache. He stared at his fingers without really seeing them. He wondered, hoped, maybe that he would pass out and could just sleep, but that never came. He couldn’t stand the silence. Hearing his thoughts and his mind so loud it was unbearable.

He rose from his chair, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, he was about to smash the bottle, but he heard something in his room instead.

His heart skipped a beat, and he half-walked, half-ran to his room to see if Ian was up. When he got there, he saw Mandy sitting on his bed next to Ian’s frighteningly still form. Her back rested against the headboard and she stared at her hands. Mickey couldn’t make out what exactly she was saying, but he knew she was hurting just as much as he.

Her face was tight and every few sentences she would look at Ian with a hint of hope. There were a few times were she almost reached out to him, but decided against it.

Mickey leaned on his doorframe, watching his sister and his boyfriend. Her bruised face was so full of pain. She stopped speaking for a while and when she continued Mickey finally picked up her words, with a bitter laugh she spoke, “He loves you so much, Ian. And-“

She broke off, obviously holding back tears. She cleared her throat, “And I love you, too. And so does Fiona. And- and Lip. And Debbie. And Carl.” She smiled, the tears flowing freely now. “And Liam. And Kev. And Veronica. You can’t… _Please_ don’t leave us like this. You can’t let go because _we need you._ What would Mickey do without you, Ian, huh? I can’t lose both of you. What am I gonna do without you, without my boyfriend, my _best goddamn friend_? Please, just, we love you. Please don’t go. You’re too important…” She wiped her face, and looked at him. “Ian?”

Mickey held his breath as he waited to see if Ian would reply. Tears had pricked his eyes while Mandy spoke, and he rubbed his eyes fiercely. Ian pulled the covers tighter around him, and said nothing.

"Okay. I’ll leave you alone." Mandy whispered, and in a moment of sheer bravery, she bent and placed a soft kiss on his head. She scooted to the edge of the bed, and stood up.

That’s when she saw Mickey. They looked at each other for a long time, not saying anything, not moving, barely breathing, just on the verge of tears, and crying. Suddenly, she was running into his arms, and burying her head in his chest.

Mickey held her as they both sank to the floor outside of his room. Her sobs were audible now and racked her body. She shook, and clung to him. Mickey cried then. He let it go. Tears fell into her hair while they sat there. Her breath was shaky and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Mickey stroked her hair, and kissed her head. He tilted his head back to rest on the wall in an attempt to stop the tears.

"Not him, too," Mandy whispered. " _Please_ , not him, too.” Maybe she was praying, maybe she was just talking; it didn’t really matter at that point.  Mickey just stared at the shattered picture of his mom that hung on the wall, and pulled Mandy closer.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please like it here: theassbuttnephilim.tumblr.com/post/88952419551


End file.
